


The Darkness Within his Heart.

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dark!Daniel, Drabble, ITS DARK, Kidnapping, M/M, Ongniel, Post-Break Up, Read at your own risk., SO, Then again, but idk people might like it, implied!OngHwang, this was a curious cat drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: They say if you love something let it free. If it comes back to you it is yours, a shame Daniel did get the memo.





	The Darkness Within his Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a CC prompt and the prompter liked it and thought others may like to read it.   
> So here I am. :))) 
> 
> It's just a drabble but I hope you all like it.   
> I will give a Trigger Warning, it does get a little uncomfortable.
> 
> \- Ong Unni :)

"Daniel! Please! Stop it!" Seongwoo shouted as the younger boy dragged him down the street.  
  
"No, you're coming with me." Daniel's voice was scarily calm as if he hadn't just dragged Seongwoo away from his friends.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" His wrist was beginning to hurt from Daniel's grip.   
  
"You really didn't think I will let another man touch what's mine right?"   
  
Seongwoo struggled in his grasp, stumbling over his own feet.   
  
"I'm not yours! We broke up! We broke up, let me go!" his voice was trembling. Daniel was always like this, too possessive, too jealous, too much. Seongwoo could never handle his overbearing persona, he didn't want to be under his control anymore.  
  
Daniel stopped suddenly. They were at his place.   
  
"Daniel, please. Look, let me call a cab, I'll go home. I won't say anything about this okay?" Seongwoo tried to reason but the younger ignored him.   
  
"You are home, silly." Daniel smiled darkly.  
  
He felt himself be lifted and tossed over Daniel's shoulder.   
  
"Daniel, no. Daniel, no, please let me go. You know Minhyun will call the cops if I don't go home."   
  
Daniel ignored him climbing the steps and entering the house. He struggled and kicked but the younger continued to walk, steadily descending the stairs into his basement. Seongwoo didn't know when he started to cry but now he couldn't seem to stop.   
  
Daniel dropped him on the bed, Seongwoo recognized it as the one from Daniel's room. He tried to scramble back but Daniel grabbed his ankle and pulled him back towards him.  
  
"Shh, shh, shh, baby don't cry. We can be together now." Daniel wiped away his tears, gently with his thumbs.  
  
"Daniel, let me go home. Please." Seongwoo stared at his ex-lover's eyes, he didn't recognize the man who stared back.   
  
Daniel pressed his lips against his, it was sloppy and rough and he forced his tongue into his mouth.   
  
"You're home now, baby. I knew you would be like this so I moved our room down here where no one will bug us." Daniel stroked his hair.   
  
"Daniel-" Seongwoo tried to figure out what to say. What to do?  
  
He tried to jump up and make a break for it only for a pair of strong arms to grab him by the waist and throw him back onto the mattress.   
  
"Now, now. There are other ways to do this." Daniel glanced up behind him and Seongwoo finally noticed it. A thick black choker style collar that was attached to a thick chain, tied to the bed post. "Don't make me do it, baby doll. Don't."   
  
Seongwoo bit his lip as he tried not to let the tears fall down his face again.   
  
"Okay?" Daniel asked, still hovering above him.   
  
Seongwoo nodded.   
  
"Good!! I missed our cuddles!" Daniel laughed childishly, as he shuffled behind Seongwoo and pulled him into his arms, pressing his face between the elder's shoulders. Seongwoo tensed.  
  
"Night, Love."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
